Into the Abyss
by Screwy
Summary: AU. The Antarians invaded Earth in the 1950's aliens and humans are used to living around each other openly. Maria is a human rights protester against the aliens, Michael is a soldier. Things get complicated. PLEASE RR - NEW PART UP!
1. Prologue

**Into The Abyss**

**Author: **AU. Antarians invaded Earth in the 1950's, so they're used to living around each other openly. Maria is a human rights protester against the aliens and Michael is an Antarian soldier.

******Distribution:** Sure take it, just e-mail the URL afterwards.

******Disclaimer: **The plot and characters that are not in Roswell are mine; the rest doesn't belong to me.

******  
Prologue**

_She_ was in my dreams again, that nameless beauty with hair like sunshine and eyes that sparkled like emeralds. She was dancing at the Royals' ball. No, the word dancing does not do justice to describe the sheer grace and seductive (yet very ladylike) manner that exuded from her petite body. Her silky, dark green, corset-dress swished across the floor, making a very soothing accompaniment to the music. She gave me small sideways looks now and again; a faint smirk appeared on her lips as she caught me staring.

I stepped forward, ready to start dancing with her as the next song came on. She sent me the sexiest, melt-me-into-a-pool-of-mush smile I had ever seen, blue and green expensive stones sparkled in her hair, making a halo around her piled up golden curls. Her green eyes shimmered with mirth, her dark red lips slightly pouted; she started towards me. I felt something stir in me that hadn't stirred since Hazel died.

Her expression changed, it turned to horror, utter horror. Her wide eyes were fixated on something behind me, I turned, it was the enemy's soldiers! Everything suddenly became confusing; there was shouting and screams of terror, guns being shot and about a hundred rich, snotty people started pushing forwards in panic, acting like wild herds of buffalo instead of the civilised upper class ladies and gentlemen they pretended to be, trampling everyone that got in the way.

More shots from the gun, the unknown goddess stopped pushing, her gaze turned into shock and a small grimace of pain, a stain of dark red appeared on her dress. She crumpled to the floor, her blood so dark it was purple; the smell hit me like a wave of noxious perfume. I cried out and bent down beside her, the thought of losing her before I knew her name sent sparks of fear down my spine. She opened her mouth; she was trying to say something! Suddenly harsh coughs racked her body; blood came up in her hand.

"Don't say anything, save your strength." I pleaded but I knew it was hopeless.

"Abeo efficio nobis pars." She whispered hoarsely, then her eyes closed and her hand went slack in mine. I sat down and stared at her lifeless body in shock; my brain whirled over and over as it tried to make sense of it all. There were more screams as I finally snapped back into the real world and then suddenly I felt a deep pain in my head. I fell down onto the floor. Blackness threatened to consume me until…

tbc...


	2. An Early Start

**An Early Start**

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

A groaning noise could be heard from under a dark red bed cover. Groping blindly, a tanned male arm shot out, picked up the offensive piece of digitised metal that had so rudely woken him, and threw it against the opposite wall. A crash could be heard and then the shrill beep slowly wound down to a quiet fizzle. A young man, in his early twenties, sat up on his bed and blearily opened his eyes to the morning light.

God he hated those things.

Rubbing a hand through his spiky, sandy brown hair, he trudged out of bed and half asleep, he made himself a strong, yet sickly sweet coffee, pouring into it his usual half a bottle of Tabasco sauce. "Abeo efficio nobis pars?" He muttered to himself. He'd been having the same dream for the last earth week…the same dream, with the same enchanting girl in it and always the same horrible bloody ending. At first he had put it down to something weird he had eaten…too much Antarian Tabasco Cake or something…but he knew it couldn't just be that. There should at least be slight variations. He _would_ ask someone to have a look at it for him, but the only Dreamwalker he knew was Isabel and that was out of the question. He didn't want that ice queen bitch poking around in _his_ head.

Lost in his thoughts, he stood by the counter and went over the dream once more. _Abeo efficio nobis pars…Abeo efficio nobis pars_…it was obviously that dead Earth language Latin; all Antarian officers were forced to learn it. He understood _why _they had made him learn it; it was, after all, the source of the more common language that was spoken on the planet Earth. But the problem was he couldn't remember it for shit. In one ear and out the other…he nearly flunked his officers Exam because of it. English was definitely better; some may say he had really mastered it to an art form.

"_Ring Ring…Ring Ring…"_

Groaning again, he let the answer-phone take a message and poured himself s second cup of coffe after gulping down the first.

"You know who this is. Obviously I'm not here. Leave a message." His abrupt voice sounded from further down the hallway.

"Michael…? Michael…? Oi dick-shit! I know you're probably not answering because you're barely out of bed, I know you never speak to anyone until after your second pansy-ass coffee, but ring me back; you're in serious trouble with the General, Ican't remember what you did last night, but I bet you were an utter dick-cheese!"

Michael chuckled. Max could also be described as having a distinct hold on the English language. The General was mad at him? Michael frowned, what did he do last night? He remembered meeting Max at the bar, downing a heady amount of the lethal "man's man" drink, Spuntz…and…blackness. He hated not remembering things more than he hated that goddamn alarm clock.

Shaking his head, he surveyed his apartment. No police cones, a good sign. No newly stolen blaster guns, again another good sign. Throwing on whatever was clean, he picked up the phone, ready to call Max back, when he had a sudden niggling feeling that he should look outside. As he did, he suddenly realised why exactly the General was angry. A sleek, black jet cruiser was parked haphazardly outside of his window. Shit. He stole the Generals _cruiser_! That's it, no more Spuntz for him for at least another week…ah…who was he kidding? A vague memory loomed up in his head of him and Max crying laughing while joy-riding wildly past dump trucks over the city bay. Didn't Max try to chat up a discarded life-size Barbie doll? It does sound like something he would do.

Michael shrugged, another day, another drunken memory, and another black mark on his record. They were becoming a private collection. He just wished there was more to life than this, the average daily grind. He wanted adventure, excitement and maybe (not in a pansy-ass way of course) love. Though he hadn't thought about love in a long while not since...Michael rubbed his face in exasperation and pushed those memories aside. It would do him no good to wallow. He did that for 6 months.

Taking in the view, he stared out of his window. There they all were, walking around, doing their mediocre errands, for the mediocre day of their average, boring mediocre lives. And he was worse, because he was just watching them doing it. Everyone was living their life and what was he doing? Sitting at home, avoiding work and wishing for another mind-numbing alcoholic drink to help him escape into that blissful spiral of self-destruction.

There had to be more than this, and he was determined to find it.


	3. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

"What the **hell** do you think you're doing? Yeah I'm talking to you mister, just what do you think you're doing? Shoo!"

"Well uh...I don't think..."

"I didn't ask you think, geez, just be a good little man and run along. I'm not moving from here, so really...just leave now before I get into a worse mood."

"I really don't think I can...well...I mean Miss you should..."

"The name is Miss Maria Deluca and you better remember it buddy, 'cause if you're not moving then you're gunna be standing here with me for a loonng time."

Maria Deluca was a petite blonde girl, barely in her twenties, with flashing emerald eyes and her hands on her hips. Very few of her friends had ever seen her calm and collected, heated arguments were her profession in life. As a Human Rights activist, ordering around poor 40something men, who are twice her size, is all just part of the job.After her last remark to the demolition worker, she stubbornly crossed her arms, sat down and raised her chin up in defiance against those who would attempt to oppose her. She knew she would be in trouble for this; she had only just been released for "disturbing the peace" and trying to "obstruct progress." Well those were the pretty words they used in court for just attempting to fight the Colonisation of the planet.

More human history was being torn down and destroyed, leaving them with nothing but blank pages for the history of Earth. In a few generations, the evidence of 150,000 years of human history, of our struggle to survive, will be wiped out.

Silently she fumed as she continued to think about her "obsession" as her friends had begun to call it. She remembered her mother telling her how different it was before the Antarians came, 50 years ago. Maria would lie back and listen to her mothers soothing voice; a voice that spoke of peace…happiness…quiet people who led quiet lives. A voice that spoke of a time when the states weren't consistently monitored and policed by black, sleek flying cruisers, when the president wasn't compelled to check with a higher council of Antarians, when the Statue of Liberty was still a sign of freedom instead of their oppression. The Statue of Liberty, boy, the Antarians sure do have a twisted sense of humour, they made the Torch their headquarters of the Antarian Court. For the first 20-30 years, humans were treated like cattle. Now they're just expendable.

With that thought Maria raised her eyes back up to the frustrated worker; she was preventing him from tearing down Clinton's County Historical Museum, a now unused building of what used to exhibit 300 years of local history. A few Antarian soldiers were approaching, tasers and clubs in hand; ready to beat her down if she wouldn't leave without a fight. Hot anger burned behind her eyes and with a sudden cry of rage and despair, she threw herself towards them, swinging her fists and a heavy piece of thick wood.

'_There has to be something better than this.' _She thought before electricity coursed through her body.

Then darkness arrived.

**

* * *

A.N:** Thanks all so much for the reviews. I apologise to those who reviewed many years ago when I had only written the prologue. It seems the writers block on this fanfic idea has finally melted away

Blonde-Existentialist: Thank you for your comments, I always deeply appreciate honest critiques of my writing. :) Definitely no offence to it.  
AuraBell: An ever faithful reviewer, I haven't thanked you properly for all of the lovely reviews I have received form you on my other fanfics as well. So thank you :) .


	4. Assignment

**Authors Note:**

CoalTrain: Aw bless thank you, that's really made my day :D But believe me I don't think this plot is that original, but then again what is nowadays lol.

AuraBell: Heh yeah fiery that's definitely the idea, I'm glad you liked the description of the Antarian take over. I was a little worried myself that it was too…blah, if you get me.

Candygirl: Okay the phrase "Abeo efficio nobis pars" is a mystery but a key to unlocking his past. It is something he will eventually work out. So I guess you will have to go along with him on the ride. ;) I'm really glad you like the fic so far!

Blonde-Existentialist: Confused? The first paragraph explains what the dialogue is about; Maria is stopping the Demolition man from trying to tear down the old Museum. It's an introduction to Maria's personality, rather than just describing her at first.

**Thank You reviewers so much for your comments, I definitely am Updating quicker because of you guys!**

**

* * *

**  
**Assignment**

The building was a 20 storey grey concrete tower, complete with few windows and many highly trained soldiers. It was designed to look forbidding, intimidating and efficient, to make insubordinate cogs like himself feel miniscule beneath the might of the General. But it wasn't working. It never did work with Michael – he had balls of brass. Many a time he had been called in, reprimanded for his pranks and rule-breaking, added a black mark to his record and a punishment of some kind – cleaning the toilets or docking of his pay (if he had damaged something.)

He stood there regarding the building, his hair ruffled and his Army style uniform neat, smoking a cigarette and making sure he was at least 10 minutes late. All of the Antarian soldiers wore the old Earthling style of uniform; the first troops found earlier on in the invasion that with the green and brown colours, it was easier to blend in the habitat. However, every soldier wore the mark of Antar on their right arm, the V burnt in, to distinguish the Earthlings from the Antarians, who served their own King.

Satisfactorily stamping out the butt, Michael sighed and scratched his eyebrow then with the traditional Stone Wall soldier face on, he marched through the doors. The Headquarters were a busy place, doctors and scientists and soldiers rushed around, always working on the "latest thing" to keep control of the humans, whether it was an act of compassion and negotiation, or a general threat to ruin them. There were many revolts again the Antarian control but they were short lived after many leaders were shipped off to Antar to deal with the Supreme Council.

In the year of 2005, things were fairly normal as Earth history goes. No flying transportation, no jet-setting off to Jupiter when the fancy takes you, no pills as a supplement to food…sure there were spacecrafts and flying cruisers, but those all belonged to the Antarian army, prohibited to be used without proper clearance. The only difference to people's lives with the invasion, was that their own governments did not control the Armed Forces or make decisions without the approval of the High Court. Resistance to them is futile, which most people understood and carried on with their small lives, working, marrying, having kids and dying. Though there were small groups who tried to fight the process of change, there always are.

Pulling out his clearance card, Michael swiped it through the digital lock, looked into the retina scan, smirked cockily at the microphone, knowing full well the General would be watching he said "Michael Guerin, baby!" A digitised voice told him he was cleared to enter, as door opened. Through the doorway was a long metal corridor, Michael walked steadily down it, his boots _thump_-ing in a regular rhythm. _Thump…Thump…Thump…_

After what felt like an ice age, Michael reached the Generals office and knocked on the thick metal doors.

"Come in." A voice called from inside. Michael had almost an insane urge to yell back _'Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin!' _Fortunately, he suppressed it and opened the doors.

"You sent for me?"

"Ah yes, Michael Guerin. Baby." The General said in a stiff voice. By his age Michael guessed it was probably the only thing stiff nowadays. He was a round-bellied balding man, with a grey complexion and sharp silver reading glasses. Without his uniform Michael guessed he looked more like a Counsellor or a Head teacher – one with a major bug up his ass.

"Oh…Am I in trouble?" Michael asked, trying to keep hold of his almost defiantly nonchalant expression, but it was slowly threatening to turn into a grin as he thought once more about the cruiser parked outside of his window.

"You're damn right you're in trouble soldier! You mooned the Major, gave the Ambassador the finger, and stole my cruiser while yelling "Here's to a long service, you goat-ramming fuckers!"

Michael snorted with laughter. He couldn't help himself, just imagining the frail Ambassador witnessing that display, his reaction…wow…he really did have a lot to drink that night! No wonder the General was so angry, and why Max sounded so panicked on the phone.

"Guerin, I don't see how that is funny to you. Don't you realise that I could be forced to take your privileges, discharge you and even send you to Antar to answer to the Supreme Court about your behaviour? I can't for the life of me understand why you're just pissing away your life like this! I know after the accident -"

Michael held up hand and cut him off. "With all due respect, don't ever talk to me about that. I don't give a tiny rat's ass what your feelings are on that matter." His eyes narrowed as he waited for the General to argue, but he didn't. Smart move on his part.

"Very well." The General sat there and studied him for a few minutes, tapping a pen absentmindedly against the desk. "Okay I'm going to give you a last chance to turn your life around Guerin, or it's Community Service until you're old and grey."

"Um…thanks, I think. What do I have to do?"

"Well you have to fly to Antar with a prisoner, a Miss Maria DeLuca; Head activist of Human Rights Organisation. She had a trial with the Antarian Council last night and has been found distinctly unremorseful for attacking the guards, or for standing in the way of progress. She has a long record for this kind of behaviour, dating back to her first offence following the recent death of her mother, at 12 years old she was charged for torching an Army Jeep with hairspray and a lighter.

She's a very cunning and devious woman, Guerin. She has escaped from custody more times than I care to remember, which is why you have been chosen for this assignment. Your temperament was the closest match to hers; you have a better shot at controlling her than any other soldier on our force, which is why you have been chosen for this assignment. Don't fuck it up, or you will also be thrown to the mercy of the Supreme Court."

"Okay…" Michael let out a breath as he thought about the problems he could face with this mission. Scratching his eyebrow, his rings glinting in the artificial light, he briefly thought of Max's reaction to this. He always said that Michael could get away with anything, this was almost proof. "Am I going alone?"

"Don't be an idiot man; of course you're not going alone! You may be a good soldier but a magician you are not. You may take a small team with you, by legal reasons you must have one female upon the board as it is a female prisoner. You may then choose three other men; one navigator, one pilot and one engineer. Is that a problem?"

"Hell no." Michael grinned.

"Get that shit-eating grin off your face soldier!" The General barked, but Michael noticed a slight twinkle in his eye. "I may be your uncle, Guerin, but don't mistake me, I don't hold favourites. I don't bend the rules for anyone. Now get your ass out of here and pick your team, I'm tired of looking at you."

Michael smiled as he faced the door, he just knew that this was the adventure he had been waiting for all along.

_tbc... _


	5. The Crew

**The Crew**

* * *

The docking bay was as vast as it was dirty, a startling contrast to the sterile interior of the Base Headquarters. Grey and black smoke billowed out of several ships and oil had been carelessly splashed around on the concrete floor, staining it like graffiti. It looked like chaos had organically grown there from every crack in the floor and walls; men ran back and forth, all wearing protective suits, all yelling incomprehensible commands over the constant roar of greased up engines.

Michael knew exactly who would be coming with him to Antar; he couldn't wait to get his old crew back together again. Strolling up to his beloved baby-girl ship, he could hear the frustrated yells of his future engineer that were undoubtedly aimed towards his future navigator.

Affecting a cool and relaxed posture, he leant against the doorway and yelled, "So guys…where's the food? I could eat a whole zargwarth!" Two heads whipped around at the sound of his voice and two near-identical grins appeared when they saw who was speaking.

"Michael! Wow man…it's been a while. What are you doing here?" The shorter of the two walked up and shook his hand eagerly, never failing to give the impression of a hyperactive earth-puppy, one that had just been given a treat.

Manly hand-shaking and backslapping ensued, Michael chuckled at his enthusiastic welcome; it _had_ been a while. "Hey Kyle, yeah…it's been like…months huh? Well, Max knows why I'm here…"

Max appraised him with a wry smirk stretched across his face. "Yeah I do. You're here because, once again, you didn't get your ass kicked off to Antar for doing all the crazy stuff that you do. I guess it must really pay to be the General's nephew." His words were hostile but his eyes were warm and Michael gave him a quick backslap to show he knew what Max was really trying to say – he was worried.

Michael's face grew somber, "But that _is_ why I'm here, I'm going to Antar." Silent stares, wide eyes and pale faces met Michael's eyesight from either direction. It was too much, they had fallen for it too easily, his solemn expression broke apart as he lost his compose and laughed heartilt. "Nooo…don't worry I'm not in trouble…though how sweet Maximillion! You do care after all! I just gotta transport a prisoner. But I figured go for it y'know, at least I get to choose my own crew. So…know of a good Navigator? Or Engineer?" Both of the boys thumped him on the arm. "Well, since that's settled, how's my baby doing?"

"She was a bit beat up from the last outing we took, but while you two have been getting into trouble elsewhere, I've been doing her up, upgrading parts and whatever. She's at least 50 times faster than last time and 100 times more efficient." Kyle said proudly, lovingly running his hand across the ship's waxed exterior.

"Cool, thanks Kyle, she certainly deserves it. Anyway, so you both are good to come on this little expedition? Could be interesting; I've wanted a little adventure lately. Could explain why my drunken evenings are getting worse and worse. "

"Yeah I'll come; someone's gotta be there to keep you out of trouble. Besides, if the Supreme Court takes this prisoner and_ still_ leaves **you** free – I'll have to see that myself! Who is the prisoner anyway?" Max asked.

"Just some human girl - Maria DeLuca - I wonder if she's hot...a lot of Earth chicks do dig us soldiers..." Michael smirked.

"Maria DeLuca? **The **Maria DeLuca?" Kyle looked panicked. In fact, he looked worse than panicked, he looked downright ill. He suddenly turned clammy, shaky and clutched to Michael's beautiful ship with a desperate unease, as if somehow he'd be able to shield the ship from its future path. "No, no, no, no…no! I won't allow it! Maria 'The Hurricane' DeLuca is not boarding here! Not this ship - not **the best** ship - to wreck her bloody chaos! I just upgraded her. It's not fair and I won't allow it!" Kyle jumped up and started to lock all of the ship's doors, as if she'd appear that instant with some kind of heavy blunt instrument, ready to smash the ship into pieces.

"Oh…I've heard of The Hurricane. Her real name is Maria is it? Never knew that." Max pondered to himself, ignoring Kyle's outburst. "Well I suppose the trip will be interesting then. She is interesting…I suppose…"

"Yeah? Interesting for a twisted psycho!" Kyle yelled from the back of the ship.

Bemused, Michael watched them both. "So you've heard of her then?"

"Most people have, Michael." Max remarked in a long-suffering voice, "Just because _you_ live in a cave - doesn't mean the rest of us do. You'll understand when you meet her. I guess I'm still coming with you, but at least I know to be armed to the teeth."

_Surely this chick couldn't be that bad?_ Michael wondered. _Nah...how crazy can one earth chick be? They haven't even got any powers!_

Anyway, glad he had his guys onboard, no pun intended, Michael gave them a 'see ya later' nod and left the docking bay. He had known those chuckleheads wouldn't be a problem to convince; despite their obvious concerns about the prisoner, but finding the rest of the crew would be a problem. The largest of all was the Female Escort.

Usually he wouldn't have a problem convincing some petite blonde in the army to spend a few weeks on his ship with him on a mission, but recently he'd found himself run out of petite blondes…petite brunettes too...infact he had run out of tall blondes and brunettes aswell, not to mention the redheads. He and most of the female population of the army base weren't exactly on speaking terms. The only woman who _was_ still talking to him was the only woman he'd never consider sleeping with, not if he wanted to keep his dignity and tender inner organs. Max's sister, Isabel. The Ice Queen, as he used to call her...and he knew just where to find her.

* * *

The Oak was placed in the bad part of town. Every town you go to, there's always an area like this, a dark and careless place that has festered on the ruined lives of the many. Those who come here come to leave the world behind, maybe for an hour, or maybe for the rest of their empty and miserable lives. This was a place where smells came to stay and breed. Where the world seemed dirty and unforgiving and on every corner, in every alley, there was a lowlife ready to give you 'a way out' for a price. When Michael and Max had first discovered where Isabel liked to spend her evenings, they were stunned, then concerned and now after many attempted 'interventions' they have reluctantly accepted it as part who she is now. Ever since the accident, Isabel had grown harder, colder and enjoys surrounding herself with those just the same.

Michael walked into the dimly lit bar, the air was thick with smoke and the acrid smell of stale beer. The usual types of people were sequestered together on tables and against the bar, playing cards or just waiting to start a fight.

He nodded at the barmaid, an aged and sallow woman who had seen too much of the bad kind of life. The barmaid nodded back at him. "She's out back, hustling some bikers on a game of pool. I've gotta feeling it's going to turn nasty anytime soon."

Michael sighed wearily, "Thanks Dixie. You take care of ya'self now."

Dixie tipped him a wink, "I always do hon, I always do."

The room out back was like the entrance room, decrepit. Paint scrapings hanging off the walls, curtains and ceilings stained with a yellow overtone and the barely recognisable scarlet carpet under several years worth of dirt and cigarette ash. But there's a pool table and a jukebox. Isabel was readying to take the last shot to win the game and from what he could see, close to 500 smackaroos...much to the bikers' growing fury.

"Yeah baby!" Isabel cried victoriously, swinging her hips in her tight black jeans as she putted the ball straight in.

It'd been some time since he'd visited Isabel, after a while it just became too painful – they were both healing in they're own ways. But he was always surprised when he saw her; gone were the old innocent days, now its short spiky hair, leather pants, barely there tops and a multitude of tattoos and piercings. It was like she had become an entirely different person. When he was adopted by her parents at the age of 6, after his had been KIA, she'd acted like a surrogate mother to him - always pulling him out of trouble - now it was the other way around. She'd strapped herself to this self-destructive bender and didn't seem to want to leave.

The bikers were standing up, ready to make some trouble. Michael never understood this type; yes they had been hustled by a girl but keep some dignity and leave without making a fuss about it.

"Now, now boys, you don't want any trouble do ya? I guarantee you don't want to mess with two Antarian soldiers…" Michael announced as he walked through the room.

The bikers double-checked Isabel's arm and saw, amidst her other tattoos, the burned in symbol of an Antarian soldier. "Shit. Fucking freaks get away with everything. You cheating **whore**!" One particularly moronic biker spat contemptuously at her.

Isabel raised her eyebrow, "A _whore_ am I?" Her fists clenched. Her eyes burned. Michael knew this was bad…

"Seriously guys, I'd get out of here. Isabel isn't one to mess with and I'm sure you like having your balls attached. Just leave." A faint buzz of energy could be felt vibrating in the air and the hair on Michael's arms started to stand up. The bikers noticed this and certainly weren't as dumb as they looked.

"Come on Bruce; let's find a better place than this dive. It's obvious they just serve _anyone_ here." One of the more mild-mannered of the posse said, putting a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, forget her. She's not worth it." Bruce, the moronic biker, gave a parting dirty look and left with his minions in tow.

Isabel lit up a smoke, sat on the edge of the pool table, downed her half bottle of beer (which was probably more water than alcohol) and glared at Michael over the top of it. "I could have handled them fine. You didn't need to step in. You're not some fucking white knight."

Michael sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah I know, but I can't ask you for a favour if you're unconscious." Isabel quirked her eyebrow at the word favour, but only continued to make silent smoke circles. "I need your help in a mission to Antar. Female prisoner, you're the escort."

Isabel laughed. "Prisoner duty? What wonderful thing did you do to score that piece of shit mission?"

"It's a long story with too much alcohol involved. Anyway, it's this or get kicked out and probably worse. So will you help me?" Michael raised his brown eyes to hers and gave her the best puppy dog look he could muster.

Isabel rolled her eyes and flicked the growing ash onto the carpet. "Depends, who's the prisoner? Anyone I've heard of?"

Michael smiled self-consciously, "Well apparently everyone else has…Maria DeLuca?"

"Maria 'The Hurricane' DeLuca?!" Isabel laughed wildly and swung her legs off the table. "Oh I'm in. I'll come. Let's go right now."

Michael was stunned, he'd known this woman from childhood and he had never seen Isabel so eager to help. He regarded her suspiciously, "Did I just miss something…why are you all over this?"

Isabel grinned wickedly, her aura was all over the place and he could feel excitement coming off of her in waves. "You think this place is dangerous? Hell I'd have more of a fucking chance dying as an old maid **here** than on just _one _mission with The Hurricane. Despite being human, she's the one person in the world I've dreamed about partying with. She's abso-shitting-crazy!"

Michael put his head in his heads. He should've known the General would be more of a dick about what he'd done, he bet the damn guy was laughing his ass off inside when Michael seemed to cock-sure about this mission. If Izzy admired this girl, then they all were screwed.

tbc

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Oh wow, has it Really been 3 years?? I have no idea where the time went, had alot of family stuff going on but also wirters block and other fics and a-levels and then needing a job etc etc Mostly just hadn't had the frame of mind for writing. Sorry it's been so long, I hope you still will continue to read this :)**

Thanks to **CoalTrain**, sorry about the cookies, but hey im updating nearly all of my fics at the moment, spent the whole night writing so maybe they just took a long time to get to me :D Thanks for the fb :)

**lino84 - **thanks for the feedback :D glad you think it has promise, so do i really, i can kind of see how I want to write it and it excites me because if i do the idea justice, it should be a really good.

**Blonde-Existentialist, - **Thanks for the feedback :)

**Grace - **LOL so am I hon, and yes the history is very important, especially within this fanfic - stay tuned for that ;)

**Red-rumm**- Hey, thanks, I'm glad you find this interesting. That's one of my favourite compliments overall :D


	6. No Get Out Of Jail Free Cards

**No Get of Jail Free Cards**

* * *

Maria sighed and looked around at her familiar cell; 1 wall, 1 ceiling, 1 bed.

A sheer purple force-field buzzed around her. Apart from the brick wall against her back, the other 3 walls were made from the force field – something that was practically unbreakable. If you pushed too hard against it, you would get an electric shock. The cell walls created a small square within a larger room. 3 guards posted on the outside of her cell; one was at the far left - closest to the entrance, the other was stood straight in front of her and the third, on the far right, was closest to a small barred window.

She didn't know how she would escape out of this one; the guards were tripled because of her previous attempts, her cell was on the 8th floor and she was being sent to Antar soon to have her secondary trial with the Supreme Court. They would decide then whether it's life imprisonment or simple execution.

She bet she'd get the latter.

Maria studied the guards, they all looked pretty similar: bland faces and bland stares. "Aww," she smiled at them sarcastically, "you make such good soldiers. Who's a good soldier? Is youa good soldier? Do you get little treats when you've behaved?" She laughed and stretched languidly across the bed. One soldier darted forward as if aching to hit her. She suddenly noticed a red welt across the right side of his face and she guessed he was one of those she'd hit while she had been 'obstructing progress.' It looked like it had hurt.

"Shut your mouth bitch." He snarled.

Yep it had definitely hurt. Maria was pleased.

"Wow, that's a nasty mark there buddy. You ought to get some cream on that or something. Hard to imagine a lickle girl like me could do that to such an important alien soldier like yourself. Hmm, maybe you've got delicate skin."

The solider on the far left sniggered slightly at Maria's remark which enraged Welt-Face even more.

He leant in close to the force-field, his dark brown eyes staring straight into her green and his lips curled into a nasty sneer. His voice was low, sending chills down Maria's spine and for the first time in Maria's life, she was scared. Not of his prediction but of the sheer enjoyment on his face while saying it. "You know what…pretty little girl….when you get sent to Antar, the Supreme Council aren't going to just execute you. No…that would be too much of a waste. Instead, you'll spend the next 30 years of your life_ servicing_ male soldiers whenever they want. And _then_ when your looks have faded and you're not a pretty little girl anymore…you will be auctioned off as a slave. I will easily buy you….and trust me…Pretty…Little…Girl, your scars will be worse than mine."

He laughed and stood against the wall, resuming his post. The other two guards exchanged glances but didn't say anything. Maria noticed that glance and quickly composed herself; dissent amongst the soldiers was always a good tool to exploit. She coughed slightly and tried to look shaken by Welt-Face's speech, something that wasn't actually too hard. "Is there any chance I could have some water?"

The soldier on the far left looked at Welt-Face. "Go on, get her some water."

Welt-Face glared at him stubbornly. "Why do I have to go? Why not you? You're closest."

Far-left soldier rolled his eyes, "you know the drill, if I'm posted at the entrance I must stay at the entrance. Simon has to stay at the window. You are the only expendable one. So go get her some water before I call the General and tell him that his prisoner has started to severely dehydrate because you scared her half to death."

The far right soldier, Simon, nodded in agreement. Welt-Face grunted at the mention of General and stomped out of the room, roughly knocking against the far-left soldier as he passed him. Once Welt-Face had left, Maria relaxed slightly. "Thanks for that," she started hesitantly, "he really scared me. So…do you have a name?" She had started to act the role of the scared, quiet prisoner. She smiled slightly, held a little eye-contact before shyly lowering her eyelashes, kept her hands in her lap…and the far left soldier was falling for it.

The soldier relaxed too once Welt-Face had left and leaned casually against the wall. "I'm Jesse Ramirez, that's Simon and the rude one is called Daniel Pierce. Sorry about him. I guess you hurt his feelings." Maria giggled in spite of herself, she kinda liked this one - he seemed nice. It was shame she has to use that for her advantage; there should be more nice people in the world.

She lowered her eyes and started to cry softly; remembering her mother's death always allowed her to cry on demand, as that kind of grief never disappears and she a delighted in being able to use it in a way her mother would approve of. Her soft cries grew into large resonating sobs and she buried her face in her hands. "Oh god, I don't want to die…I'm going to be sent to your planet and they're going to kill me. I only wanted to preserve a building….I'm so sorry…I don't want to be raped and killed because of that…." She peeked through her hands slightly and saw Jesse and Simon look upset.

"Oh hush…don't cry. I don't think that'll happen. You will probably just go through another trial and a short imprisonment." Jesse said, attempting to be reassuring. She started to cry louder. Jesse felt around in his pockets and produced a tissue. "Here, wipe your face…" As he leant through the force field to pass her the tissue, her hand darted to his wrist and in a smooth quick action un-holstered his weapon and held it against his temple, using his body as a shield.

"I'm really sorry about this, I actually kind of like you, you seem like a good guy. But, if your friend Simon over there doesn't put his guns down and kick them over here, I will blow your head right off." She nodded at Simon who quickly and speechlessly did as she asked. "Great. Things are going pretty well so far."

"Maria, what are you doing? You won't get far; any superior of mine won't have a problem shooting me to get to you."

"Yes, yes I know that, I've done this before you know." She sighed and used Jesse to walk her out of the force field. Then, with another startling quick movement, she pushed Jesse into Simon and scooped up Simon's gun that lay on the floor."As I said, you guys seem nice and I'm sorry that this is going to get you in trouble, but there is no way in hell I'm going to Antar. So yeah…see ya."

She walked backwards, keeping the guns pointing straight at the two soldiers, opened the door behind her and darted out of it. She scanned the hallway; luck must be on her side as it was actually empty, just room after room with imprisoned humans like herself and the occasional "bad alien" to show human citizens that the Antarian Court was fair.

She locked the door with keys she had swiped from Jesse's pocket and hurried down the end of the hall, and down the side-stairs before any more soldiers came. These stairs weren't used anymore, when she was last here she'd found them by mistake. Apparently they weren't wide enough to accommodate the regulatory two soldiers transporting one prisoner, so they were left and forgotten about. But she hadn't forgotten. Several floors down there is also a window, unbarred, that looked down on a patch of grass and she was just small enough to fit through it.

Sudden shrieking alarms reverberated throughout the building; she guessed old Welt-Face had found her missing. She picked up her pace. Thunderous marching footsteps could be heard from the top of the stairs, were they coming down? She wondered.

'It doesn't matter anyway,' she thought, she had gotten to the window. Freedom was just a quick jump away.

"Stop and Surrender!" A soldier cried above her.

She smiled and gave the soldier two fingers before pushing the window open and jumping out. Unfortunately, someone was standing under the window just as she jumped and before she could say or do anything, she landed right on top of him.

"Ow! What the-" Michael suddenly found himself on the floor, attacked from the sky by what he could only describe as a bundle of elbows. The bundle of elbows got up, brushed herself down and looked at him.

Michael's breath stopped. His heart stopped. _Time _seemed to stop. He was staring at his dream girl…only instead of wearing a glittery expensive dress; she was dressed in tight black jeans and black tank top. "Abeo efficio nobis pars…" He muttered stupidly.

Maria had also stopped. Something about this guy…something….it niggled at her like a lost and forgotten memory. He muttered something but she couldn't quite catch it. Shouts from the open window awakened her from her bizarre déjà vu and she suddenly realised where and who she was. She then noticed who _he_ was and punched him hard in the face, making him fall to the floor a second time. Then, without a word, she ran straight for the thick woods that surrounded the Antarian Prison and divided it from the rest of the town.

Max and Kyle came running out of the prison with several soldiers behind them. "Michael! Michael! Are you alright?" Kyle shouted; panting slightly as he reached him still sprawled on the ground.

Michael checked his nose, it was bleeding. That tiny bundle of elbows had broken his goddamn nose. "I think it's broken." He said as he sat back up. Max inspected it and then waved his hand, the nose reformed back into place and the bleeding cleared up completely. "Thanks man. So…what the hell was that?"

Max chuckled a little darkly, "**that**, my friend was Maria 'Hurricane' DeLuca. The girl we're transporting. So now, we better go find her."

Michael shook his head in disbelief. His dream girl was his prisoner? Nah…couldn't be…that girl was made up…this girl probably just looked a little like her. It's hard to tell any girl apart when you're hung-over _and_ have a severe concussion. "Yeah…you're right." He said slowly, still feeling a little dazed. "Let's go find her. You see where she went?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah straight into the trees over there, shouldn't be too hard to find. Then again this is 'The Hurricane' we're talking about. She's avoided complete capture for a long time now."

Michael stood up and brushed himself down. He smirked as he marched towards the area Kyle had pointed to. "Well I've never been the one looking for her."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

This is just the first half, I will post the second in a couple of days. Just trying to tidy up little details.

Thanks all for your reviews, I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for them.


	7. No Get Out Of Jail Free Cards pt2

**No Get Out Of Jail Free Cards  
**

**Pt2**

* * *

Maria ran.

She pushed herself through the grasping, clawing foliage, ignoring the scratches that had begun to cover her arms. She could hear them behind her; their feet loud and heavy, marching, crushing everything in their path. As she wildly scanned the area, her eyes fell upon a small misalignment, something you would only see if you were looking for it. In one smooth motion she threw herself down into a small hole in the ground and covered the top with a wooden grate which had green plants woven amongst the gaps to act as camouflage.

The last time she had been captured she had hidden here. Her heart drummed in her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Sounds could be heard above as the men were getting closer. Her body froze and her eyes darted to the gaps above. She could see someone. It was the soldier she had punched, along with two other men. That strange sense of déjà vu washed over her once again. Her eyes followed him as he moved around above her and she listened to them talking.

"Michael, I told you, this is _The Hurricane_. If she's disappeared from sight, then she won't be found. I say we just wait until she's incarcerated again, which we know she will be. The girl's crazy, a serious wacko and from what I've heard she's pretty dangerous. You see Pierce? She did that to his _face_, with a piece of _wood!_ You don't want to find her out here. Trust me."

Maria stifled a smile while the shortest of the three described her. So she'd really become a kind-of bogeyman to these aliens? That was pretty cool.

"Whatever Kyle, look I don't care how much of a chickenshit you're feeling right now; we're following orders and transporting _that_ prisoner. She broke my goddamn nose. Okay, so it's fixed now but still, it's a matter of principle. So you go over there and look for her and Max, you go that way. She can't have gotten far."

The other two nodded and separated.

Maria watched as the one called Michael continued to search for her. She huddled back against the far mud wall trying desperately not to draw attention. He seemed to prowl around the area, his obviously muscular body was lithe and primal as he circled closer to her hiding spot. The closer he came, the more the air charged up around her, with such an electric intensity that her body started to tingle, as if each and every one of her molecules had started to hum. It was too silent. The only thing Maria could hear was slow careful steps and the deafening roaring of her heart beating wildly against her throat.

She couldn't hear him anymore. Petrified, she peered upwards. Wide green eyes met a whiskey-brown. She gasped and scrambled back further but it was too late.

With a cry of victory, Michael seized the covering and ripped it away. He had found her. His prisoner. His dream-girl. He stared at her for a moment. Despite that her face was streaked with mud and there were a few leaves tangled in her long blonde hair, she was beautiful. Just as he had dreamed her. Her red full lips were excruciatingly inviting and her eyes burned fire into his blood. He smirked and roughly grabbed her by the arm. The reaction was instant. Electricity. It ran down his arm and down his body, sending a jolt to his groin and then without warning, all types of plants and shrubbery next to him started to explode.

Startled, he let go of her quickly and she fell back into the hole with an ungraceful thud. His stunned eyes met hers. "What the _hell_ was that?!"

Maria's eyes narrowed, her ass was sore from that landing. "What, you think I did it?! You're the freaking alien! Me human, you alien. Or are you too much of a meat-head to remember that?!"

Michael shook his head, this was just beyond weird. And that girl was beyond rude. He mentally took back everything nice he'd thought about her. Kyle was right; this one was a serious nut-job. "Whatever, DeLuca. I am formally arresting you again for transport to Antar. You…" He waved his hands toward her, not wanting to touch her again, "…stay there. I'm going to call for the others."

Maria sighed and sat back down. Looks like her luck had run out. If she ran now, he'd catch her, and this time it would be probably be herself that exploded. _Great, I get stuck with a defective alien. Damn spaceboy can't even control his powers! Although, really, what the hell __**was**__ that?_ Maria shifted slightly; a weird sensation was spreading across her body. _Damn…that's almost…wow it feels like Afterglow! _Maria frowned. That couldn't be right. She knew it had been quite a while since she'd indulged herself…but this couldn't be right…besides…he's an alien! An alien would be the last thing on Earth that got her juices going. No matter how deliciously masculine he looked.

While he talked on some Antarian device, Maria glanced up at Michael and studied his features. He was definitely something. His eyes were full of fire as he ordered his other men, a whiskey-brown that simply blazed with primal urges. His soft lips begged to be ravished and promised a multitude of sinful pleasures. To her own horror she could easily imagine running her hands through that spiky hair, which gave him such a boyish, rebellious image. Maria bit her lip. It really had been far too long.

Michael could barely concentrate on the communicator as that vixen's eyes seemed to swallow him whole. The way she was looking at him…it was like she would devour him for breakfast. He swallowed slightly and tried to ignore it. "Yeah, yeah…look just come Iz. I don't want to risk touching her and breaking some rules or something, you're the female escort…so….escort! Max and Kyle are on their way back to give aid, just in case she tries to break _your_ nose next time." He sighed and switched the comm. off. With a glance around, he settled down on the floor above her hiding spot and played with a nearby stick.

"So…my name is Michael" he smiled wryly, "and I shall be your captor for today. Is there anything I can get you?" Maria huffed and glared at him in silence. Michael laughed. The leaves in her hair ruined the threatening effect, she looked more like a child pouting than the so-called 'alien bogeyman'. He had to admit, she did look cute.

"I'll take that as a no then?" Maria didn't answer. Instead, with another huff, she shifted around and turned her back to him. He laughed some more. She was entertaining, that was for sure. He shifted slightly, he could still feel that jolt of electricity running through his veins, and the after effects…and it was not comfortable. That plus his dreams about her, he was starting to grow a little afraid of this small slip of a girl.

"So, really, what _was _that? I've never – I mean -" Michael stumbled slightly, trying to find the words, "I've transported prisoners before and that – whatever that was - has never happened." He leaned further towards her back, torn between wanting to shake her for answers, or throw her down to the floor. Suddenly his feelings were all over the place, they weren't his own anymore, and the obvious confusion he felt bled through into his voice, "Who are you? What have you done to me?"

Maria turned to look at his face; his eyes held an intensity that suggested naughty things in dark places. Nervously, she licked her lips and the fire in his gaze seemed to rage, her heart pounded and suddenly she could feel her body beginning to hum again, the air charging around them….

"Hey Michael! So you caught her then?" Kyle interrupted the moment, causing Maria yelp and jump slightly at the sudden noise. Disgusted, disappointed, horny and confused, Michael threw the stick back in the woods, stood up and brushed himself off, avoiding any eye contact with The Prisoner.

"Yeah, she's a sneaky one, had been hiding in some underground hole, covered up by this," he gave the wooden grate a small kick. "So come on troops, let's go transport a prisoner. You two," he motioned to Kyle and Max, "you should be able to handle her back to the ship right?" And without waiting for comments, Michael strode onwards, desperately trying to put some space between himself and the prisoner he had signed up for.

Puzzled, Kyle looked at Max. "Is Michael alright? He seems a bit...jittery."

Max frowned, staring at Michael's retreating back. "Yeah...he's hiding something. But don't worry, I'll find out."

Maria looked up and smiled a brilliant, innocent at the two officers stood above her.

"So...who's helping me out of this hole?"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry it took a while, I went on holiday for a week or two. But I hope you liked the second part anyway. I enjoyed writing this scene.

**Magali:** My constant faithful reviewer, I'm glad you found it funny. I hoped I managed to pull it off lol. Yes hopefully you'll find alot of intriguing things about their relationship as the fic goes on. Lots of secrets and mysteries. mwahaha.

**Blonde-Existentialist:** Yay im glad you liked it, and I hope you liked this second half too. Yeah Jesse is pretty adorable, he may pop up in future parts too strokes chin and starts to plot hehe. I know I wish I could find more time to write this quicker, even I want to know what its going to be like ont he ship lol.

**Shellsbelles:** Waves Hiya. Thanks for reading and its always nice to have a new reader. Heheh fireworks...you may be thinking what I'm thinking. :D

**RedJewel2662:** Thanks Jewel, I know it was short but I'm happy you enjoyed it.

**Callista Wolfwood: **Here ya go then :) Thanbks for FBing.

**cjsl8ne: **Waves Yay 2 new readers. w00t. Welcome to my humble fic, hehe yeah Maria is a handful, I'm delightend that you're enjoying it. Its all I ever ask for. :D Hope you liked this new part.


	8. Leaving Normal

**Leaving Normal**

_This part dedicated to Magali and Blonde-Esistentialist for always being there_

* * *

Michael's head was pounding and waves of nausea rolled like the tides inside of his stomach.

"Michael, we're all ready. I've checked the systems and they're a go." Alex sounded from the corridor. Alex was his best co-pilot. That man could fly this baby out of any kind of trouble. Plus he cooked, which was always nice to have on board, instead of the gruesome gruel Max and Kyle usually made.

Michael squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the band that had resumed marching on the inside of his skull. That witch had definitely put a curse on him. No doubt about it.

"You alright? You don't look so good."

"Ugh, I need some axtrix and a Snapple stat. Then I'll be fine." Wordlessly Alex dug around in his pockets and produced a packet of the Antarian pain relief and handed him the Snapple he had been drinking. "You are a legend. Are the prisoner's quarters ready?"

"Yep, no windows, a 2 door locking system and there's nothing in there that she can use to make a weapon."

"And you're absolutely sure about that? I've just had to chase her around the woods because somehow she'd managed to escape from the prison, on the 8th floor with 3 guards watching over her. That woman is a menace! She broke my nose." Michael exclaimed, albeit a little petulantly and slumped down into a nearby seat, noisily swigging the Snapple and swallowing the axtrix, grimacing at the bitter taste the two created in his mouth.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the ship. It was Isabel, with Maria following her in restraints. Kyle and Max were behind Maria, all keeping a close eye, determined she didn't attempt a 2nd escape before the ship lifted off. In space she definitely wouldn't be able to leave…she had nowhere to go.

Michael stood up, wincing as the headache disagreed with his sudden movements. Maria noticed his face contort with pain and pounced upon it. She was terrified and couldn't show any weakness to these aliens. She had no idea what Michael had done to her earlier and had no plan B to escape from here. Plus the blonde girl had a mean face.

"Geez spaceboy, I didn't think I hurt you that badly. I am only a little girl after all. Aren't you supposed to be some big-shot captain?"

Michael glared at the petite blonde whose eyes and lips and elbows had already caused him so much pain and confusion. "Look you…human!" He bellowed. "You are a prisoner. You will go to your quarters and not leave. Not until we get to Antar and the Court takes your annoying presence off my hands. Then finally we will all be rid of you, one less human to screw Earth up for the rest of us." He felt old, tired and unbelievably weary. Sitting back down, he spoke slowly, quietly and to the floor, "Isabel, please take the prisoner into her quarters and inform her that dinner will be at exactly nineteen hundred hours."

Isabel saluted, with only a hint of sarcasm and tugged Maria down the adjoining corridor to her room. Kyle and Max walked to the canteen, giving meaningful glances towards Alex as they passed, communicating their own worry at Michael's uncharacteristic behaviour.

Alex was deeply concerned; he had never seen Michael so worked up over a woman before, especially a human. Or see him act so childishly. Whoever this Maria was, she must definitely be quite interesting to have such power over his captain.

Michael continued to stare into the empty space between himself and his co-pilot. "I don't think we should have taken this job. I don't trust her. She…there's something going on with her…" Michael looked up helplessly into Alex's probing gaze. "I have a bad feeling about all of this."

Alex put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Your Uncle wouldn't have given this job to you if he really thought it was too dangerous. You're just tired, your pride is little bruised and it's been a stressful day. Go lie down and I'll wake you before dinner."

Michael smiled and gave a slight nod. The closest thing he had to a mother was Alex. He often teased him, calling him "Mother Hen" and caustically asked if he will tuck him in at night. But after a day like today, it secretly felt nice to have someone else worry about his well-being. Isabel used to do that...until…well…until she changed. He trudged up to his own quarters and promptly fell asleep on top of his bed.

* * *

Maria studied her room; a double bed in the corner, a bookcase with a few books on the shelves, a bathroom adjoining and a wardrobe for her clothes. Spartan was an understatement. There was a small porthole window above her bed, too small for her to climb through, but at least she would see the stars.

Isabel watched Maria look around and was disappointed; she was a lot smaller than what Isabel had imagined. The stories she'd heard…Maria had sounded like an Amazon of a woman; tall…strong…a warrior. Instead, she looked small, delicate and as dangerous as a kitten.

Antarian women were built strong; they equally matched the men in size, agility and combat skills. She was so surprised when they came to this planet and saw such diversity; tall, short, fat, thin, black, brown, white… it seemed like more trouble than it was worth. From what she had gathered in her Human Popular Culture classes, wars were fought over their differing colours and many men and women wanted to look the same anyway.

Hundreds of magazines all depicted what she'd thought at first were the same people; tall thin blonde women…tall tanned dark males…essentially, what the Antarians looked like. It did make her laugh.

"So you're Maria DeLuca huh? Thought you'd be taller."

Maria rolled her eyes; she had heard that line often, even from the Antarian judges. Just like everyone else they underestimated her because of her size, her petite frame. They assumed the rumours of her deeds were highly exaggerated but they quickly learned.

"What a surprise." Maria shot back and threw herself angrily on the bed. She was stuck here. She couldn't believe it. Stuck on an alien ship, for god knows how long, with that butthole of a captain and a tattooed lesbian for female company. "How long am I going to be stuck here?"

Isabel lit up a cigarette, ignoring a deadly glare from Maria. "Two weeks. Give or take."

"Two weeks? Two fucking weeks?! Here? No way. No way. You're aliens! With alien technology! Can't you zip it up a bit?" As Maria started to pace, her mind coolly assessed the information Isabel was feeding her. It was a classic trick; act up an emotional breakdown, be panicked and helpless and they drop their guard. Then hit them with something heavy.

"A little eager to be sent to your death aren't ya...I have to admit I am disappointed. I expected more of a fight from you." Isabel watched as the girl she once idolised start to hyperventilate.

"I just can't stay here. Not with you cold blooded monsters, not with that dildo of a captain. If you're going to kill me, then just kill me. Why add the torture?"

"Its protocol. You have animal ethics on your planet, so do we. Anyway, with your barbaric technology we wouldn't even get to Antar before you shrivelled up and died of old age. Two weeks _**is**_ zipping it."

Isabel glanced down to put out her cigarette and Maria readied herself for the perfect moment.

_Now! _

Maria leaped soundlessly into the air and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick to Isabel's head and Isabel flew sideward and hit the opposing wall. Maria smiled. It worked every time. But as Isabel got up, Maria's smile faded, now, _that_ didn't usually happen.

"You little bitch!" Isabel roared as her head throbbed with pain. She ran towards Maria, quicker than Maria had anticipated and felt Isabel's fist connect with her jaw, splitting her lower lip.

"Now, now," Maria taunted as she wiped away the blood, "wouldn't want to beat up the livestock. I'd expect Antar wants me in one piece."

Coldly, Isabel smirked. "Accidents happen. Besides got two weeks to heal."

They circled each other warily.

Maria made the first move and Isabel retaliated. Maria had learned many forms of martial arts which had worked to her advantage as she grew to be just over 5ft in stature. As all Antarians were tall, Maria knew exactly how to use their size against them.

As angry as Isabel was, she was in awe of the grace Maria exuded as she fought; the swift but devastating blows were like a dance performance compared to the blunt and brutal way of fighting that was taught in Antar.

After, they both stopped; bloody, bruised and neither gaining the upper hand. As they stared at each other, they started to laugh and a mixture of respect and hesitant admiration crept into their eyes.

"What the fuck!" Alex shouted from the doorway.

Isabel and Maria's heads whipped around and laughed even harder at Alex's horrified expression.

"Chill out Opie, got it under control." Isabel grinned and looked at Maria. "Man, so glad that you live up to your rep', was almost disappointed."

"As are most people, at first." Maria laughed even more, feeling a little light headed from the fight.

She looked over at Isabel and at the two other male soldiers who had joined the doorway but they all looked strangely far away, like she was looking through the bottom of a glass milk bottle. Maria frowned and stumbled slightly. "I don't feel so…" Darkness overwhelmed her and the last thing she saw was the floor rising to meet her face.

* * *

_Red. _

_All he could see was red._

_Charged and thirsty for blood. _

_Gunfire could be heard in the distance. _

_Explosions everywhere. Deafening. Ringing in his ears. _

_Flickering lights of flames as fire engorged and overwhelmed the world he looked upon._

_Then all he could see was a large pair of eyes watching him amidst this madness, the eyes shifted between the familiar haunting blue that followed him in this re-occurring nightmare to a shocking green. That green…where did he know that green from? _

_Someone was screaming through the noise. It was chilling; the screaming was raw and went on forever. It bled death and anger and fear and grief. _

Michael!

_A voice was calling him from outside this raging hell…_

Michael!

_The voice was loud and vaguely familiar…_

**Michael!**

* * *

Michael shot up from his bed and had one hand firmly clasped around a throat, squeezing it without mercy or malice as his head shook the harrowing images away.

"Mmigrrgle!!" Alex attempted to speak as his throat was being crushed and tapped Michael on the arm that was assaulting him.

Michael's eyes opened a little more and saw who he was really fighting. "Fuck, Alex I'm sorry." Michael quickly let go of Alex and watched as he fell to a heap on the floor. "You alright? I thought you knew not to do that! Remember last time?"

Alex nodded a little as he wheezed, desperately trying to catch his breath. "Was my fault." He croaked. "I should have remembered." He lent clumsily against the wall as colour returned to his cheeks. "Dinner's ready. Thought you might be hungry. Oh and our prisoner is in the medic bay, unconscious because her and Isabel decided to beat each other to a bloody pulp."

"What!" Michael sprinted out of his bedroom and down the metal corridor with Alex hot on his heels.

The medic bay contained three beds and a quarantine area, along with the regular medical equipment for both Antarian and Human. Wars had been fought in this ship and there were still the occasional missions, so Michael kept the area stocked with supplies.

He burst into the room and saw Isabel sat on a table, with an unconscious Maria on the table next to her. Michael stopped short for a moment, speechless at the state Isabel's face was in. One eye was blackened and painfully swollen, her bottom lip was split and bruises spread from her jaw to her temple.

Maria's was no better, but because of her delicate structure, the bruises and blood looked worse on her face, as if Isabel had attacked a child instead of a dangerous convict. Michael felt another odd pull of emotion as he looked down at Maria's still form.

"Jesus Isabel! Why didn't you call for backup! We have one fucking job to do on this ship and that's get the prisoner to Antar safely. Not beat her unconscious!" Michael ran his hands through his hair, desperately trying to hold on some sense of control.

"Yeah Isabel!" Kyle interjected, "Why didn't you tell us a catfight was going on! We missed all the fun." He pouted, utterly disappointed.

"Don't worry Michael. She's fine, just a little dehydrated." Isabel said, wincing as she spoke. "Didn't need no back up, had it under control. 'Sides, all Dumb and Dumber would have done was cheer it on. Though, if she's fainted then I've definitely won that round."

Alex's eyes widened, "_That round?! _What do you mean 'that round', why was there a 'round' in the first place! By the time I got there, you were just bleeding and laughing with each other."

Michael frowned. "Laughing? What were you doing _laughing?_ You never laugh! Especially with humans."

Isabel shrugged. "That Maria girl aint bad. She got some incredible fighting skills. We sort of understand each other now. Anyway, she'll live and I'll live."

"Well you said it wouldn't be boring." Max laughed and clapped Michael on the back. "Let's go and have some food."

Michael's eyes never moved from Maria. "You go; someone has got to watch her and make sure she doesn't try to escape again."

The others resumed on to the canteen, talking amongst themselves while Michael sat quietly next to her table, still careful that they did not touch.

"You know," He murmured, "you have been a major pain in my ass and it's only the first day. You haunt me, dive on me, break my nose, electrify me with your weird mojo and beat up my sister. I can't trust you around any part of my ship. I can't even trust you with your own damn guard." Michael sighed and stared at her, how could something so small be so powerful?

Maria started to stir, her eyes opened slowly and widened as they saw Michael's face peering down at her. "What the hell happened? You better not have…y'know…done the Alien Alakazam on me again! Damn aliens." She gestured wildly as she sat up on the table. "And what's all this? Is this where you abduct people? Or because you've conquered the planet, that's all done with now is it?"

"Me?! You're the one who cursed me; I have done nothing to you!" He suddenly realised how close his face was to hers and a shot of lust sent him nearly groaning as he took in her darkened eyes, her swollen lips and her sexy messy hair.

"Look, buddy," Maria raised a finger and waved it threateningly in the air, as if warding off the insane animal magnestism between them, "you need to get your facts straight. I'm no witch, so whatever delusions you have up there in your warped brain, keep them and your hands to yourself, alright?" She struggled off of the table and walked away defiantly, chin in the air, and down the right hand side corridor.

"Oh, genius! Your room is the other way." Michael called out after her.

"Your ship sucks." She grumbled as she passed him again, with her chin still in the air.

"And so do you!" He shouted back, a small smile played about his lips. Max was right; no matter what, these two weeks certainly wouldn't be boring.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry if it's been a little long, though another part in under a year, that isn't too bad for me hehe and its a long one!

***

**Shelle: **Thanks for the fb, glad you're enjoying it! I really hoped it would sizzle, but when you're writing it you can never tell lol.

**Blonde-Existentialist**: Hehe yeah I thought I'd just cut to the chase there. lmao shenanegains, such a fantastic word! Thanks for constant fb.

**cjsl8ne**: Lol yeah though Maria and her mother are pretty scary on the show lol.

**Magali:** I love how you always leave questions, it's brilliant :D I would say there is more yes, probably connected to the dreams he has too.

**elaine451:** Wow a new reader, thats great :D im so glad you like it! and thanks for the compliment on the dialogue, i work really hard at that and i never know if it sounds right to others. im welsh and we do have a habit of our sentences sounding backwards. a bit like yoda. lol. Yes, I can definitely tell you that Liz will appear. Hope you liked isabel in this.

**Shar82204:** Thanks for the feedback, hope you liked the new part!

**Allie:** Lol, updating now. sorry if it wasn't soon enough XD

**eNough89:** I have to admit, I don't usually read unfinished either, unless its overly compelling but I'm glad you stumbled on mine! Thank you so much for the feedback! Hope this new Long part satisfies you for the time being.

**bigmak:** Thanks for the fb!


End file.
